Caja explosiva
La caja explosiva (Blast Box en inglés; ''爆薬箱 Bakuyaku Bako'' lit. Caja de explosivos en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Este objeto puede ser lanzado, causando bastante daño, aunque no puede ser lanzada muy lejos. Además, si se le golpea repetidas veces, o si tiene el más mínimo contacto con fuego, explotará violentamente, provocando un 30% de daño y con una alta potencia, pudiendo lanzar muy lejos a todos los personajes. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Completar el Nivel 2 de Dianas Smash con cualquier personaje. Español right|90px :Una caja repleta de explosivos que estallarán en cuanto se rompa. Una llama o unos cuantos ataques normales bastan para que vuele por los aires y quede hecha añicos. Al contrario que las normales, las explosivas no cambian de aspecto según el escenario. Estos objetos tiene más peligro que un copiloto de rallys tartamudo, así que procura no encontrarte cerca cuando revienten. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :An explosive-filled box that will detonate when the box is broken. The box can be smashed with normal attacks and will also catch fire and blow up if it's exposed to any flame. Unlike ordinary crates, blast boxes do not change their appearance from stage to stage. There's one fundamental rule when dealing with these items: be out of range when they blow. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U '''Desbloquear': Consigue al menos 100000 puntos en Bomba Smash. Español Español americano right|90px :Caja explosiva :Una peligrosísima caja repleta de pólvora que explota al recibir ataques ígneos o fuertes. ¡Acércate bajo tu propio riesgo! Por cierto, los noqueos ocasionados por esta "inofensiva" caja se sumarán al marcador del último combatiente que la lanzó. Aunque nadie podrá adjudicarse el noqueo si la caja jamás es lanzada. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo :Caja explosiva :Una peligrosísima caja repleta de pólvora que explota al recibir ataques ígneos o fuertes. La explosión es descomunal, ¡así que ponte a cubierto! Por cierto, los noqueos ocasionados por esta "inofensiva" caja se sumarán al marcador del luchador que la lanzó. Si nadie lo hizo, nadie se los llevará. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés Versión americana :Blast Box :A dangerous box that has been packed full of gunpowder. The player who sets off the box, either by hitting it or throwing it, will get points for any KOs. Setting off the box will result in a massive explosion, and you've only yourself to blame if you blow yourself up. It says DANGER right on the front. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión europea :Blast Box :A dangerous box packed full of exceedingly flammable gunpowder. Fire and strong attacks will set it off, and the explosion will be massive, so keep your distance! By the way, any points for the KOs caused by the blast go to the person who last threw the box. If no one threw the box, nobody gets the points! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Caja explosiva (1) SSBB.png|Una caja explosiva en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Caja explosiva (2) SSBB.png|Explosión de una caja explosiva. Samus zero junto a una caja explosiva en pirosfera SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Samus Zero junto a una caja explosiva en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también